


Vacation

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: Another Generation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hawaii, M/M, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, Vacations, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: Jensen was sent on vacation alone and greatly misses Dagon...The worst part of the whole thing... Jensen was here alone. His boyfriend was out on missions with the others. Hawaii was nice. The beaches were wonderful! But he wasn't enjoying this as much as he could be. He frowned up at the ceiling. Sometimes he really didn't like the way the Avengers ran things.





	Vacation

Jensen let out an exasperated sigh as he stretched out on his bed. Well... not _his_ bed. He was in Hawaii on a vacation that the Avengers had insisted he take. He'd argued, of course, but Steve had made it clear this was an order. He couldn't argue with Captain America! Who also just so happened to be his grandfather.

The worst part of the whole thing... Jensen was here alone. His boyfriend was out on missions with the others. Hawaii was nice. The beaches were wonderful! But he wasn't enjoying this as much as he could be. He frowned up at the ceiling. Sometimes he really didn't like the way the Avengers ran things.

Reaching over o the night stand, the brunette snatched up his phone to check his messages. His frown deepening when there was nothing from the one person he had hoped to get a message from. He didn't like being away from him. There was always a small fear that somehow Hydra would take Dagon back and there would be nothing he could do to stop them.

With great effort, Jensen climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Washing quickly and changing into some clean clothes before he decided to head out for the day. Maybe he'd spend his day at the beach again. He nodded to himself and headed out, first making his way towards a diner that he'd grown to really enjoy. Checking his phone again for anything. Still nothing.

He'd continually checked his phone throughout the day. Beginning to worry now as there was still nothing. He was at the beach now. The afternoon sun felt nice with the light breeze. Everyone had mostly left and this was the time of day he enjoyed most here. Thought he wasn't enjoying himself much today.

"Really?" He glared at his phone screen now. "All day and nothing? Not a single text?"

"Why text when we can talk in person right now?"

Jensen jumped slightly at the all too familiar voice behind him. Sitting up in his beach chair now to look back over his shoulder at Dagon. The man was expressionless as usual, but at this point Jensen wouldn't care if he was scowling. He hopped up excitedly and practically attackled him with a tight hug. Careful not to knock him over and he swore he heard the faintest sound of laugh in his ear.

He pulled back enough now to look at him, a permanent smile now plastered to his face. "How did you..? When?"

The corners of Dagon's lips twitched in what looked like the beginnings of a smile. "Steve decided I'd earned a bit of a vacation as well and convinced Tony to get me a flight here. I didn't say anything because I wanted to surprise you."

Jensen felt a warmth for his lover spread through his chest at this simple little thought. Dagon wasn't the most expressive man when it came to anything. Only making Jensen adore these rare moments all the more when Dagon would actually admit to doing anything sweet for him.

"Well I'm definitely surprised! Maybe this vacation wont be so bad after all."


End file.
